Naruto: The Hubris of God
by DeathknightArmony
Summary: When the 3 goddesses were needed for something else, they took their eyes off the soul known as Naruto. Because of this amends need to be made. M for violence and lemons later.
1. Chapter 1

"This" is speaking

" _This" is thinking_

 _ **This is scene change and jutsu**_

" _It was at that moment, I decided, I don't like pain." - Naruto Uzumaki_

 _ **In Konoha, 8 years after the Kyuubi attack, Festival-**_

It was becoming dark, and the festival was in full swing, and all was right in the world except one thing, there was a small child unconscious in a hospital bed, bleeding from several large gashes all across his body that were slowly being healed by the medic nin, and the child was crying, not from the pain, but from what just happened.

 _ **Author style: Secret art: Flashback no Jutsu**_

 _A few hours ago_

Young Naruto Uzumaki would never say he had a bad life, he was just given his apartment a year after being kicked out of the orphanage. He spent this year at various places in the red light district, wherever would shelter him really, like brothels, and the occasion bar. The old matron was never kind to him, that's for sure, but she was never outright mean, it was more like she was indifferent, it was nice until the matron died. Then the new matron came in, and had kicked him out, she had been one of the few villagers that hated him, like that silver haired man that set fire to his room in the orphanage a year before the old matron died. The old hokage had given him this apartment complex because it was abandoned, and in the red light district where the most people the were kind to him were, but when he was heading towards the apartment, everything went black.

 _Unknown location_

Naruto was woken up by a hard slap to the face that knocked a tooth out his mouth, and when his vision cleared he was met with a terrifying sight. Across the room from him barely alive were Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku, who had always fended off some of the 'rougher' elements of konoha. And in front of him was the silver haired man, Naruto did what the hokage told him to do in the scenario of being kidnapped, and flared his chakra at max three times in rapid succession, and a flare in the distance told Naruto that the old man was rushing over here, but those flares also caught the attention of the man in front of him who was about to torture the ichiraku's again. And then the man rushed over to him and started to slash at him with a rusted but sharp kunai, and Naruto tried his best not to scream, before he finally let out a shrill scream of pain and passed out, and thought later in his life " _It was that moment, I decided, I don't like pain."_ the man grumbling about how the demon fox would heal him.

 _ **Unknown space**_

The young Jinchuriki found himself floating in a sea of white with the occasional splotch of blue, purple, red, gold, and black. But despite all this the thing that caught his interest was the four girls in front of him with tears flowing down their faces looking at him with distraught expressions.

The first girl looked to be around 10 years old, she was around 4'2 with healthy looking tan skin and had blond hair that cascaded down her back in a very wavy fashion, with sapphire eyes so blue he could say that they competed with his. Her cute face was ruined by the amount of sadness flowing from her.

The second girl was probably her sister by how much they looked alike, although she was pale like she had never been in the sun before, she also looked to be around 10 although she was a bit shorter, putting her at 4'1, she had black hair that cascaded in a fashion very much like the first except it was curly, that contrasted with her electrifying yellow eyes. She also had a cute face ruined by her tears.

The third girl looked just like the last two, around 10 and at 4'3, but with ashen gray skin that looked like if you touched it your hand would freeze, she had pure white hair that looked somehow completely fine on her, flowing down her back like a river, wild and untamable, with black eyes that Naruto felt were looking directly into his soul. She had a face that looked more at home on a full grown woman than a child. This face had more tears than the first two.

The final girl was actually around his age putting her at 8 at 3'9 and looked nothing like the other three with straight red hair and fox ears and nine fox tails in the same color (He had to restrain himself from touching due to the cuteness). Her eyes were a beautiful red and looked like a fox's. She was sobbing and Naruto didn't think he he would be able to stop the tears coming from her. She also had a collar on with the kanji for seal on it.

"He-hey!" Naruto exclaimed, catching the attention of the girls, who then glomped him and started to cry harder and snot started started to come out their noses, and Naruto, being the kind soul he was waited for their tears to die down and whispered soothing words while rubbing their backs like the kind ladies at the brothels would when he had nightmares during his stays at them. When their tears finally died down and they let him go they began to introduce themselves.

"I am Kami." the first girl said though several sniffles

"I am Yami." the second girl said through the remnants of her tears.

"I am Shinigami." the third girl said with a smile, gaining control of her emotions.

"And I am the Kyuubi no Yoko, my name is Natsume… Naruto-kun." the last girl stated with a sad look on her, before it turned to shock when the young Naruto laid a small kiss on her cheek saying it's not right for someone so pretty to cry, before doing the same to the other three saying the exact same thing to them, leaving a heated blush that would make a certain Hyuuga Heiress jealous.

"So what are you doing here Natsume-chan." Naruto said, unknowing making the biju blush at the chan, before the second part of his statement shocked her. "Aren't you supposed to be a roaming biju right now, I mean Fourth hokage drove you off when you attacked right?" right after Naruto said that he started to fade, making him freak out before calming down when kami said that he was waking up and they would talk more tomorrow night.

 _ **Author style: Secret Art: Flashback no jutsu Kai**_

 _ **Hospital Emergency Room**_

Naruto woke up to the sight of blinding white, causing him to close his eyes a few times before being able to look around, not knowing where he was Naruto began to sit up before screaming in pain when the gashes on his arms and back reopened from the sudden strain, alerting the nurse on duty who called for a doctor and alerted the Third hokage who both came bursting into the room to see bandages on Naruto's arms, and the bed had turn red from blood soaking them.

The doctor hit the emergency button which called six medic-nin to the room who immediately started to peel off the bandages and seal the injuries back up after making Naruto chew on a plasma pill. After removing any left over rust they might have missed during the first healing and bandaging the wounds back up they left as quickly as they came.

"Are you alright my boy, who did this to you." the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi asked.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was an old man, his face darkened and covered with liver spots with a white goatee, he was wearing the hokage robes over his battle armor with his eyes pleading for Naruto to so he could punished the man.

"Th-th-the sil-v-v-ver h-air-ed ma-n." Naruto gasped out through the pain before falling unconscious from the lack of blood running through his system, although the amount was slowly increasing due to the plasma pill.

Sarutobi knew who Naruto was talking about but did not know the man's identity and that frustrated him to no end, so the hokage gave the Anbu his order after arriving at the hokage tower.

"Find every man with silver hair in this village and arrest them, I will personally interrogate them." Sarutobi ordered his Anbu and with a loud chorus of "Hai" all the anbu shunshined from the room save for one a, wolf-masked Anbu with silver-hair who held his hands out to be cuffed by the hokage stating "Even though I was with you the whole time I must give myself up for interrogation as per your orders Lord Hokage." with that reasoning the hokage put a pair of chakra restricting cuffs on the anbu and took off his mask revealing…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Another mask!?

The hokage face faulted at the second wolf mask under the first before getting to his feet and tearing off the second mask to reveal an eye smiling Kakashi Hatake.

End

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No Seriously End

 **Okay so here is my plans for this fic first as I've confirmed in the above it's not Kakashi nor is it Mizuki because I said SILVER Hair and Mizuki has white hair although I wanted to make it Mizuki I have plans for him (LAUGHS MANIACALLY)**

 ***cough cough* okay so stay in tune for next chapter which should be out in a week or two, maybe three, I don't have much time to write each day so I'll see you all in the next chapter**

 **BYE BYE**

 **DeathKnightArmony out**


	2. Chapter 2

"This" is speaking

" _This" is thinking_

'This' is biju/God speaking

' _This' is Biju/God thinking_

 _ **This is scene change and jutsu**_

" _Music isn't just a hobby to me, it's a way of life, and a style of fighting."_

 _-Naruto Uzumaki_

 _ **Konoha Shinobi hospital, Secure Room**_

Blinding white, that is what young Naruto woke up to for a second time that night he thought unaware that a few days had passed, this time the 'old man' as he preferred to call the old kage was next to him reading an orange book with the words _Make-Out Paradise_ on the front of it giggling to himself "Old man"croaked out Naruto though dry lips, startling the Old Kage who quickly hid the orange book in a pocket somewhere in the robes he was wearing. The Old Kage quickly poured a glass of water for the boy who took it gingerly into his shaky hands, managing a few sips before the cup fell to the ground, at least it would have had the Hiruzen not caught it, using water manipulation to guide the water that had spilled out but not hit the floor back into the cup Then lifting it to Naruto's lips the boy in question not trusting his shaky hands to keep hold of it.

Soon the water in the cup was and Naruto's thirst had been parched after another cup of the life giving liquid. "Old man, what happen to Ayame and old man Teuchi" Naruto questioned, his voice wavering a bit. The Old man in question responded "They're fine Naruto, thanks to your quick action. Had they been in there for even a few minutes longer they wouldn't have made it." Naruto smiled at that, in a way, he had saved the Ichiraku's lives.

"That's great" Naruto said in a more steady voice, before he held his growling stomach, blushing in embarrassment as Hiruzen jumped then began laughing and called for some food to be delivered to the room.

As all this was happening Naruto couldn't help but think back on the conversation he had while unconscious.

 _ **Flashback no Jutsu**_

 _ **Mindscape**_

Naruto woke up blinking but not in the whitish plane with splotches of color he was in before. No now it was a grassy plane that had a rather strange house in the center that was surrounded by a forest from which the sounds of various animal calls could be heard, though the most prominent was the of foxes.

"Welcome back Naruto-kun" the four chorused while Natsume added "Sooner than expected though" the other three silently scolded her for that, telling her that sass would not be accepted.

"What are we going to talk about girls" Naruto said, referring to them collectively, as he knew they all want to talk to him about something.

"First things first Naruto-kun we need to talk about the amends we are going to make to you" Kami said, while the others nodded while tearing up a bit at the memories of what had happened to Naruto.

What amends, and why?" Naruto questioned curiously, wondering what they meant by everything they said so far.

"You see Naruto-kun" Yami began "Once every few thousand years me, Kami, and Shini-chan here make a special soul. This soul will become our avatar in that universe. That soul is you Naruto-kun." she finished letting Shinigami take over from there.

"A little over eight years ago, right after we placed your soul in your body, a conflict in another part of the multiverse required our immediate attention. So we resolved to give you a guardian, Natsume, the Kyuubi no kitsune, would watch over you and keep the dark forces from trying to corrupt you." Shinigami stated, then elaborated at the confused look on Naruto's face "The evil gods Naruto-kun"

"Of course" Kami said. "Things didn't go as well as planned, as Natsume is sealed inside you, so instead of having her energy willingly moving through your body and invigorating it, her energy is tearing your body to pieces as we speak." "Question" "Yes Naruto-kun"

"Okay, so if I have this right, I'm dying, and it's going to be slow, and painful, if something isn't done about this right now." Naruto stated more than asked, despite his questioning tone.

"Yeah pretty much" Shinigami chirped in a happy tone, not actually that strange since if he died Shini-chan would be the first one he'd see. Then again, she _is_ the goddess of death.

"So what are we going to do about the whole me dying business?" Naruto asked dryly, getting more irritated as time went on without an answer.

"Well, we'll be over there discussing what _exactly_ to do as we already know what to, it's just what are we going to give you with it." Yami chirped.

"Na" "Naru" "NARUTO"

Flashback no Jutsu Kai

"WHAT" Naruto screamed in surprise before calming down at the remark of "The food is here."

What Naruto got was a few slices of toast some boiled eggs and jello with a glass of juice (A/N I actually got this while at the hospital with my Mother once) and it looked pretty good so Naruto dug in, not seeing the mischievous grin on Hiruzen's face. Before quickly going green at the taste and throwing up into the puke bag next to the bed. The old Kage laughed at the glare sent his way before sending an wolf masked Anbu, named Inu-nii affectionately by Naruto, to get some ramen from ichiraku's.

END

 **Okay I meant to get the hunt and interrogation part into this chapter but I couldn't find where to fit it in, so I'm leaving it and the rest of the flashback for next chapter.**

 **Please leave some reviews and tell me what you think.**

 **DeathKnightArmony Out**


End file.
